Closer and Closer
by diamondiamafraidtotouch
Summary: Kurt has a stalker. Can Officer Blaine Anderson of the NYPD find out who it is and save Kurt. This is a police officer Blaine fic.


Kurt lay on his bed, not moving, listen for any sounds. Too afraid of what might be lurking in the dark to fall asleep.

Kurt has not always been like this. It started a few months ago. He had just gotten back to his apartment after a long day of dance classes at NYADA and work for . Kurt was ready to take a long bubble and then fall into his bed. However when he got to his door he saw that a note had been taped to the door. It was just a plain white envelope and at first Kurt thought that it might just be mail that his neighbors revived instead of him and they had just dropped it off. But then he noticed that there was not stamp on the envelope. He took the envelope down from where it was taped to the door and went inside. Kurt sat down at his dinning room table and opened the envelope. Inside there were pictures of him. Pictures of him at the grocery store, at the mall, and out with Rachel. There was also a post-it note inside the envelope. The note was short but reading it had Kurt's body break out in goose bumps and a cold sweat. The note read:

"It's such a shame to admire you from afar. Don't worry we soon will be able to be together. "

After reading the note Kurt's hands were shaking so hard that he couldn't even hold the kettle still when he tried to make tea to calm himself down. Rachel was out with her boyfriend that night and was not going to be coming home until the next afternoon. Kurt spent the whole night sitting on the couch with a clear view of door with a knife in his hands. He was sure that any minute the person who had left that terrifying note would barge into the apartment.

In the morning Kurt began to calm down. In the light of day the note did not seem so threatening. Rachel came home in the afternoon, but Kurt did not tell her about the note. He didn't want to scare her and he definitely did not want to admit that he was sacred. Kurt Hummel could handle himself.

Kurt waited and waited for another note to come. The day after the first note had been left Kurt went out and bought a knife that he now keeps under his pillow at night. For the first week after he received the first note he did not sleep. To scared that some psycho would break in and kill both Rachel and him. The fear and the lack of sleep took a toll on Kurt's body. He had dark circles around his eyes and he could barley even get out of bed in the morning, much less participate in the grueling NYADA dance classes. His friends started to question if he was okay and Kurt always replied saying that he was fine. He was determined to handle this by himself. Kurt waited in fear for weeks for another threatening message.

However a second note never came. Time went on and Kurt got less frightened slowly but surely. Kurt never even really got a chance to tell Rachel. She stayed at he boyfriend's apartment more often then not. She also had just as busy of a schedule as Kurt. Kurt had told himself that he would tell Rachel about the note at the right time, but the right time never came. And so he never told her. He was thankful that he made the decision not to tell Rachel. She would have made this huge deal out of it. She probably would have called his Dad and made him move in with them or something. If he had told Rachel he would have felt so silly now that it turned out that it was nothing.

Kurt made all kinds of excuses for why another note never came. Maybe the guy died or moved away or just lost interest. Whatever the reason Kurt no longer feared for his life every time it got dark. His life went back to normal.

Until tonight. Tonight Kurt got home later then normal. He stayed late in the dance studio. Practicing the dance that they were currently learning in class. He wanted to impress Ms. July. He walked up the stairs feeling elated. He felt like he had nailed the routine and without a doubt when Ms. July saw how skilled he was he would immediately become one of her favorites.

And then he saw it. Another note, taped on his door in the exact same stop as the last one. His body was immediately racked with terror. He looked around, as if the note write may still be lurking in the shadows and then he cautiously approached his door.

He pulled the note off his door and then went inside. He sat at his kitchen table for a long time just looking at the envelope. Eventually he found the courage to open it. Inside there were pictures of him again. He noticed that one of them was taken that very morning as he was exiting the apartment. Another photo showed him entering the building with Isabelle. Again a post-it note was also inside the envelope.

"Hello again Gorgeous. Don't think that I've forgotten about you."

Kurt began to hyperventilate. He couldn't catch his breath. Someone was stalking him. They new where he lived, they new where he worked and they knew who his friends were. Once Kurt had regain his composure he ran to his room reached under his pillow and grabbed his knife. He sat on the couch, just like he did the night that he receive the first note. Kurt sat there all night with silent tears streaming down his face. Rachel was out again that night and he didn't know what else to do.

As the sun began to rise and light slowly flooded the apartment Kurt came to the conclusion that he had no other choice. Tomorrow he would go to the police.


End file.
